


-SBF sleepover-

by Nefebibxta



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Vanilla, a lot of fluff, sleepover, wrote this in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefebibxta/pseuds/Nefebibxta
Summary: Stan invites Kyle over for their first sleepover in awhile. They see some things that maybe they shouldn't and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 13





	-SBF sleepover-

-SBF sleepover-  
Style

=============

“Coming!” I said as I heard a knock at the door. Kyle was supposed to come over and sleep tonight. It’s been a while since he’d spent the night and I wanted to make sure I didn’t bore him.

I ran down the stairs and pushed past Shelly. God, I wish she’d just move out already. She’s in her 20’s and still lives with us freelancing off mom and dad. It’s really annoying because I know they wouldn’t let that slide with me.

“Hey, Stan!” Kyle said walking in right as I opened the door. Sure he hasn’t slept over in a while but he still comes over almost on a daily basis. He treats this place like his second home and I don’t think anybody really minds. I’d choose him over Shelly any day.

I grab his bag and walk up to my room leaving him alone downstairs. We’ve had hundreds of sleepovers before but this one feels different. Maybe it’s the fact that I have a different perspective on the world? A different perspective of Kyle? I sigh and throw Kyle's bag in the corner of my room and walk back down the stairs.

Kyle was sitting at the table talking to my mom while she cooked dinner. He had his hat off on the table. His curly red hair was the most vibrant thing in the room. It looked so silky and soft. What I’d give to play with it. He was smiling and the light from the window was shining on his white freckled face. He looked so perfect. His lips looked so soft his eyes looked so warm and loving.. I snapped out of my thoughts and took a seat beside Kyle ignoring my prior thoughts.

Of course, that wasn’t the first time I’ve thought of Kyle in that way. I knew I had a crush on my best friend for the longest time. I've fantasized about him a couple of times… well maybe a bit more than a couple. Maybe this seemingly innocent sleepover wasn’t innocent.  
Of course, I didn’t invite Kyle over for… ”that” but if it did happen I would be complaining.

“Foods ready!” My mother called and my dad immediately took a seat at the table like a starving child. My mom handed me a 20 dollar bill and whispered in my ears “Go get yourselves something better” I grabbed Kyle by the wrist and guided him to the door.

“What are we doing..?” He said as I started putting on my boots. “My mom gave us 20 dollars so we’re being super.” 

“Stan.. your mother gives you 20 dollars and you want to buy super?”

“Shhhh '' I shushed him, placing my index finger on his lips. Oh shit, his lips are soft.. “Not in the house!” I whispered aggressively.

☨●☨●☨●☨●☨

“Soooo what’s on our list?” Kyle said as I pushed him around the store in the shopping cart. It was around 10 pm and the only other person in the store was the cashier and she didn’t really seem to care all that much.

“Hmm we’ll need some Doritos, Mountain Dew annnd some vodka” Kyle crossed his arms with a scowl on his face “No Stan, no vodka tonight”. “Fine fine fine, you see anything you like?” Kyle took a good look around us before spotting something he wanted. “Cake! Ice cream cake!”. “You want cake..?” The red-haired boy violently shook his head to the point I thought his neck was going to break.

God, he’s so adorable..

Kyle jumped out of the cart and swung open the freezer grabbing a small round ice cream cake. It was white with flowers around the edges and a little packet to write whatever you wanted on it. He carefully placed it on the spot where he was sitting just before not wanting it to get ruined. 

We paid for everything and walked home. The whole time Kyle was gripping the cake making sure it didn’t get smudged even the tiniest bit on the edges which kinda reminded me of the egg we had to raise in class in preschool.

When we got home Kyle rushed to my room and closed the door claiming he didn’t want anybody to touch his cake. He put it on my desk and carefully pulled the lid off. He grabbed the tiny packet of black icing and wrote “SBF” in the middle. He cut the tiny cake in two and handed one of them to me.

I ate my piece making a horrible mess of me, Kyle and my floor. Showing some in his face and even in his hair. Everything was sticky and annoying. 

I took a quick shower and went to clean up my floor as Kyle was in his. I left my door open as I went downstairs to put back the mop. Going back upstairs I opened my closed door to find Kyle’s changing. Putting a shirt over his head, his pants still on the floor beside him.

“Shit-” I mumbled looking down growing bulge. Kyle must have seen me in the doorway because he yelped. My eyes widened and I rushed in closing the door behind me. “Kyle..would you put some pants on and keep it down” His face beat red almost the same colour as his hair.

He quickly slipped on some shorts and sat on my bed awkwardly. He started fidgeting with my bedsheets not looking at me his face still tainted red. “Are you going to deal with that..?” He says eyeing my crotch. I quickly closed my legs and bit my lip. Now I was the red one.

“It’s fine Stan… Take a seat” He patted the spot in my bed right beside him. I nervously walked over to the bed and sat beside him not looking him in the eyes. I felt Kyle hold my hand and look up at me.

“Stan you know I don’t hate you for this right?” I turned my head to look at him, our hands still intertwined. “Y-you don’t..?” He chuckled softly and whispered in my ear “I like you too..” Before I could even comprehend what he said I felt his lips smash into mine. Those soft peachy lips were finally mine.

*Smut starts here*

I kissed back, it was feverish and hungry. Finally.

I flipping us over and softly bit his bottom lip. He moaned softly and opened his mouth to let me in not even fighting it. I felt the blood pump to my lower region. This was what I’ve dreamed of for years and now I’m finally getting it. Just the idea of kissing Kyle could make me hot but now it’s actually happening.

I pulled away a string of saliva on my tongue. Kyle smiled lovingly and pecked me softly on the lips as I played with his hair basking in the moment. “Stan..” I stopped playing with his hair and sat up straight getting off of him. 

“What is it?”

Kyle looked extremely embarrassed and then I noticed he was as hard as me. “Are you sure Kyle.. I don’t want you to do anything you're not comfortable with.” “I’m sure.. I know you want it too.” Fuck he’s right I’d love nothing more than to fuck him senseless right now.

Just the thought of that drove me off the edge. I threw off my shirt and slipped off my pants and grabbed the lube out of my side dresser. By the time I looked back to my bed Kyle was already naked sitting shyly in the middle of it. 

I climbed into the bed and pushed him down giving me better access to his cock. I was in between his legs when I looked up waiting for a-OK. He nodded and I licked the side of his cock. His eyes widened and his legs turned to jello with a big breath. I started licking from the bottom of his shaft up. My tongue dancing around it, flicking the head. 

Kyle’s breath got heavier as he started moaning. They were short, soft and not enough. I wanted more, so I wrapped my lips around the head and slowly pushed down. Gagging a bit as I reached the bottom. I heard Kyle mewl at the sudden vibration and warmth. I started bobbing my head up and down, earning pleasure-filled groans from Kyle.

Kyle kicked my leg signalling me to stop. I looked at him puzzled and he pointed down to his dick pre-cum already leaking. “Kyle, are you a hundred percent sure you want this?” “Oh come on Stan. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t want you to fuck me.” He said in a passive-aggressive tone.

I put him on my lap and grabbed the lube squirting a generous amount on my finger. I started lubing Kyle up while he lubed up my dick, wanting to get things started. I kissed him softly on the lips and started lining myself up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered softly in my ear “Come on Stan don’t keep me waiting~” and with that, I pushed the type of my dick into Kyle.

His eyes widened as he tightened his grip on me biting his lips as if not the squeal. I pushed my whole length in and waited for Kyle to give me the ok. He kissed my lips softly and muttered “..go”. I started slowly moving, bucking my hips. Earning long, softs moans from Kyle.

He kissed me on the lips and unwrapped his arms from around my neck “Here try this position” He got up on his knees and grabbed into the upper bed frame giving me clear access to his ass. A small ray of light was illuminating the room from a crack in the blinds and it was putting a spotlight on Kyle. He looked so perfect with his hair in a mess, soft pale freckled skin with such a lustful expression.

It shocked me that Kyle suggested a position but then again the internet is a wonderful place. I stood up and positioned myself as Kyle waited impatiently. When I was inserted he looked up and said “Don’t hold back”. And with that, I started pounding him. God, I wanted this so much.. “S-stan..ah~!” was the first thing he was able to mutter my name.

I slowed down a bit “What was that?” God all I’ve ever wanted was for him to beg for me.. “S-stan! Go faster! Ple-please~?” I started going faster again bucking my hips in a rhythmical way. “Fuck..” I groaned as Kyle's moans grew more high-pitched and less controlled. Just pure pleasure.

He was so tight I could tell this was his first with a guy. This was the best sex I’ve ever had it wasn’t just a distraction it was love.

I started pounding harder, hitting his prostate. I found it awhile ago but wanted him to last longer but now was the time. With one final hitched breath we came almost in collision. Giving him a few final truths we were done.

*After cleaning up*

Kyle yawned as he kicked his old clothes in a pile too tired to put them in his bag. He was wearing one of my plain white T-shirts that was too big for him. His hair was a mess and his lips were puffy. He crawled into bed beside me wrapping his arms around my waist falling asleep in seconds.


End file.
